Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inductor device.
Description of Related Art
The various inductors nowadays have advantages and disadvantages. For instance, spiral type inductors have the best Q value and large mutual inductance if it is designed correctly. However, the mutual inductance and the coupling condition of the spiral type inductors occurs amongst its coils. When it comes to 8-shaped inductors, since magnetic orientations of two coils of an 8-shaped inductor are opposite, the mutual inductance and the coupling condition occur at another coil of the 8-shaped inductor. Furthermore, 8-shaped inductors occupy more space in a device other than other types of inductors.
In view of the foregoing, problems and disadvantages are associated with existing products that require further improvement. However, those skilled in the art have yet to find a solution.